Ruby Red Dress
by DragonSunflower
Summary: The great wizard Howl has been coming home very late and has made Sophie feel insecure about his love for her, but when Sophie disides to beat him at his own game do things get out of control? Lemon for later on in chaps SophiexHowl CHP2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Howls moving castle belongs to Diana Wynne Jones and the great Miyazaki! If I owned it I would be rich lol but I made a couple of characters that only got me pats on the back but hey as long as I am rich with pats on the back I'm good!

**The Ruby Red Dress**

**Chapter1: Whats wrong with a little fun?**

Sophie marched up the stairs...paused a moment then took one last glance at the clock it read 12:00 midnight...then started up the stairs again, if howl wasnt home again tonigh then she would be filled to the brim with rage!

_**Flash Back**_

"Howl? Howl where on earth are you going?"asked the eager sophie.

"My dear Sophie I am simply going out and not another word shall be uttered!" said howl slyly.

Sophie then took in a breath and nervously said...

"Is it someone else?"

Howl stoped dead in his tracks but then shortly kept on walking out the door.

_**end of flash back**_

Sophie took a breath in and slowly turned the door to howls room..

"What are you doing sophie?"Markel asked.

"Oh, Markel you scared me...why are you up so late?"

"I cant sleep I'm worried about Howl"

"As am I but he should be.."

Sophie then found no one to be in Howls room, she was in rage sher rage but then started to cry and fainted!She awoke early the next morning to find howl asleep in a chair right next to her! He was so hansome but that didnt excuse him for always being out till dawn each and every night!

"Do you enjoy looking at me sleep, Sophie?" howl said with such a devilish look on his face.

"Hmph, you wish I just was woundering how you have the nerve to come into a ladies room and..."But before she could reach the end of her sentence Howl had her pined between her bed and his warm and very hard body.

"Sophie why tourtue me with your words, you must know by now that I Lo..." Just then a knock came at sophies door.

"Sophie? Howl? There's a girl at the door!"said markle

Oh never in all the heavens had sophie been so happy to hear markel, but did she really want this moment to end by now howl was already heading towards the front door to greet this person, sophie sighed and thought and wispered his last words to her self, did he really love her? Sophie then gained a smile on her face and ran downstairs only to find a beautiful woman standing there, she hid herself but still listen to what was happening.

"Howl you made these plains now lets go" said the beautiful woman

"I do apologize but I'm in the middle of something"

Oh so he was just in the middle of something eh? Thought sophie, well two can play at this game! Sophie ran up stairs and put on the ruby red dress that howl had given her the nigh he first said he loved her! She though maybe she could beat him at his own game. Sophie walked down the stairs all cool and calm, she had seen howl do it so many times by now she was perfect at this.

"Hello its very nice to meet you! I'm Sophie Hatter!"

Howl opened his mouth is a suprise, she was pretty but in that dress she looked so very well to put it howls terms sexy! Howl looked away with a blush and sophie caught this, howl was going crazy why was she wearing that...unless maybe it was for him and she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her...just as howl was going to speak...

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine, I'm Charolett Clock, I'm a witch that well deals with time!"

"Amazing and look at silly little me I make Hats"

"Really your quite lucky a beauty and such skill I can barely sew a little tourn hole in a bag"

"I could help you sometime that is if you would like"

"I would really like that thanks"

"Well Goodbye Miss Clock I must be off"

"Goodbye dear"

Howl felt confused but he couldn't show this he must play cool if sophie wanted to play games then he would play them right back!

"And where is a fine beauty such as your self off to?"

(Sophie laughed at this)"Why should a wizard such as your self care about me, a commonor "

and sophie walked swaying her hips just enough to drive howl mad and out the door she was.

She was out looking a sexy as ever and what was she to do she needed to kill time...Time... she then remeber miss.clock howls girlfriend or so it appeared, did she really believe they were togeather and maybe even going a little too far for her inoccent mind to even think of right now.

"Excuse me, you looked lost"said a very hansome man

"Oh well it is my first time here"

"Well allow me to introduce myself, I am Justin"

Sophie blushed as he kissed her hand, she could make howl jelouse with him. But was she willing to spend all her free time with this man and do this, what if howl got mad would he hurt this poor guy?

"I would love that!"

He took her to dinner and to see sights(which howl never did with her) and they went to a carnival, they did some much then sophie glanced at her watch, it was 3:00 in the moring she had be gone ten hours!

"Oh no.."

"Sophie whats wrong?"

"I must get back home!"

"Can I see you again? Perhats tommrow?"

"I would like that!"

"Please allow me to walk you home"

was she about to let him, howl had to be home and would be up...why not! Howl didn't own her she could bring a guy home after all miss.clock was there! They walked to her door step, Justin gave her a peck on the cheek and bid her goodnigh after all he was to see her agian later on in the day!Sophie walked in a found howl with a smirk on the couch, she felt weird he was just siting there.

"So you let him kiss you! Why not invite him in?"Howl asked playfuly

"So you were spying on me"sophie yelled

"Dont flatter yourself "

This tone made sophie wince, he seemed mad, she was afraid she took things to far.

"I hate you Howl"

Just as she was running toward the stairs crying, howl grabed her, and pinned her again just as he did this morning only with the floor this time, her hands were pinned above her head because sophie was a hitter and howl knew this from the past experiences. Howl licked the tears off her cheek and kissed her hard on the mouth!

"LET GO HOWL NOW!"

Sophie tried to get out of his grip,but he was not about to lose this, he wanted so bad he couldnt control himself any longer, he took both her hands into one of his and slid his free hand up her thigh and towards her breast, sophie wanted this but she knew he would just take advantage of her, she wanted his love and to make love to him but out of love, howl did love her but his dog of a mind took over, howls hand rubbed her breast, making her nipple hard, he chuckled in his head a bit, she wanted him oh yeah she wanted this. sophie had to do something but...but what

"STOP...I love Justin and I want my first time with him"

Howl froze to this and slowly got up freeing sophie, howl couldn't beleive this, she really didnt want him...justin eh, he thought of a evil way to get him and he knew just the person to help him, he went up the stairs and slamed the door to his room. Calcifer awoke and looked confused, sophie was laying there in a ruby red dress crying!

**TBC**

**A/N:** Hello I'm Ariel a.k.a Ari and this is my first fan fic I hope everyone likes it! If you review I will love you and tell me what you think I love to know that and oh I am really big into asia so if you want me to write a fan fic about something asian I would love too! Its spring break and I'm Bored!! I can do really idols such as DBSK or Johnny Jr.s or any other anime I love writing so it will be cool!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So here is the update...sorry exams are coming up so I am crazy

**The Ruby Red Dress**

**Chapter 2: ****Clock's can be very tricky!**

Howl was upstairs, sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking...'where is this leading? can I still gain her love...I need her to be mine...Justin eh? hmmm.' Then Howl got up and look at a strange kuku clock and turned the dial to make it strike 12:00. As soon as the kuku bird went in for the 12th time, the doorbell rang. Howl rushed downstairs and opened the door to find, Miss Clock!

"You rang?"

"Why indeed I did! may I ask a favor of you?" howl said as he kissed her hand

"And what might that be? You know I'd like to do anything for you Howl." She said seducivly.

Howl then smirked and said, "Let's go out tonight."

"That sounds plesant" replied Miss Clock.

Then they stepped out and Holw slyly put his arm around Miss Clock's waist as she pretended to blush, but she was really grinning evily on the inside. They were walking around, when they saw Sophie and Justin. Howl was pleased with himself, he didn't even need magic to find his woman! Howl grabbed Miss Clock and took her in an alley.

"See that genltleman Sophie is with?"

Miss Clock peered out to take a look.

"Why yes, he's a very handsome one, isn't he?"

"Why don't we have some fun? His name is Justin and he's a prince."

"Hmmm...a prince you say? I'v always dreamt ov being a queen. How do I get to know this Justin?"

Howl smiled as the walked out of the alley holding hands. "Why Sophie, what a plesant suprise!" said Howl, smirking.

"Hello Miss Clock."

"Hello Miss Hatter."

"May we join you?" Asked Howl.

"N..." Started Sophie

"By all means!" Said Justin happily Howl then took hold of Sophie and Justin danced with Miss Clock.

"You look lovely Sophie" Said Howl as he slid his hands down her back towards her butt.

"Howl, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your hands up." Said Sophie trying to convince him she didn't love every second of it.

"Anything you wish. But you don't want to make a sceen in front of Justin, do you?"

He put his hand on her waist and started to pull her closer to him. She was pressed against him, and she let out a moan, Howl knew she was all his.

"Sophie, was that a moan? I didn't know you wanted me this much!" He said, so full of himself. Sophie turned away, but then started to feel a little light headed, while on the other side of the dance floor, Miss Clock was just getting started. She then pretended to fall on Justin.

"Oh!" She blushed."I guess I'm not a very good dancer!"

"That's not true! Here, I'll help you.! Ok, place your feet here, and your hands..." Justin blushed when he realized he was touching Miss Clock's hips.

"right...a...right here. Ok now let's count. 1,2,3"

" 1,2,3 " Miss Clock chimmed in.

Sophie was all red, and couldn't breath. She felt a fever comming on. And suddenly, she fainted. But Howl caught her, and picked her up bridal style.

"What's wrong with Sophie?" Asked Justin.

"She has a fever. I'd better take her home. Can you take Miss Clock home Justin?"

"Of course."

Later at the house, Howl had laid Sophie on the couch. He felt her forhead.

"Sophie, you have to cool down or you'll die!!"

Sophie was too out of it to respond. Howl then yelled for Calcifer.

"wha'd ya want...?!?!"said a very sleepy calcifer

"Run a cool bath for sophie!"howl demanded

"Oh howl, Yeah...sure...ummm...is she okay?"

"She should be once she gets her fever down"

Howl then took her to the bathroom, and he blushed but he knew seeing her like this was not a turn on...he quickly took her clothes off and set her in the bath, which was milky thank heavens. Then he watied for her to come to.

"huh?!? whe...re...am...I?" she noticed she was in the tub

"Sophie,you had yourself a very high fever, I was so worried! Are you feeling better?"

"Much! Thank you!"

Then howl started to undress,which confused sophie at first but then she relized she was in the bath naked.

"Howl...what are you doing?"

"Do you know how hard it was for me sophie to undress you and not toch your silky skin, kiss your pink lips as your breath was heavy and deep or even..." howl smirked devilish and his he wispered into her ear" or even...Lick anything"

Sophie was about to get up and give him what for when she remembered that she was naked and venerable, howl climed into the bath opposite to sophie.

"Come here sophie!" he then reached his arms out to her

"You keep away howl"

"Now now is that anyway to treat the person who just helped you?"

Howl then pulled sophie ontop of him, she gave a surprised moan when she felt his man hood awake and ready. Howl felt her get hot again but knew it was his doing this time.

"Howl I cant..."

Howl cut her off with his lips pressed against her's, he lifted her jaw to deepen the kiss.

"Sophie I love you!"

"What about miss Clock?"

"She is but a friend and nothing more"

Sophie was so happy that she kissed him, sophie then wraped her arms around him, howl used this time to get the feel of sophie but came to a stop when he relized sophie was rubbing against him...his eyes rolled to the back of his head...was this what sophie wanted too? did she long for him just as much as he did her? But his thoughts were broke by sophie kissing him and pulling howl ontop of her then placing his hand on her breast...she wanted to get the show on the road! But as soon as things started geting somewhere Miss Clock barged in!

"Well now this is a sight to see!"

"What the hell are you doing here" howl said just about to kill her...how dare she interupt the best thing that has ever happend to him.

Sophie then turned bright red and pushed howl off her...miss clock gave her a towl and she quickly covered up but not quick enough that howl got a full body shot. Oh this was a great day for howl...his nose then stared to bleed!

"Losing your cool howl?hmmm...you are a true P.I.G"

Sophie was given a signal to split out of there before things got ugly!

''Funny I dont remember inviting you in!"

"Markle Invited me in...such a sweet boy...better teach him to be careful to whom he lets in this castle"

"Strange how you need to be invited in anywhere you go besides your own hom...And justin why dont you join him...I'm sure he's asleep in your bed!"

"Oh him...yeah...but I think I'm looking for someone else!"

Howl raised an eyebrow

"Leave now or I will spill your little secret to the queen! "

"well played howl, I shall leave..."she walked toward the door"...Oh by the way its not you I'm after!"

Miss clock then vanished howl got dressed and went towards sophies room!

Miss Clock had spotted a ruby red dress "Well well...I do think I can have fun with this!"

**TBC**

**A/N**: Chp3 up soon yay I am updating like crazy now muwhahahahahahahha!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blood is sweeter than water!

Sophie was in her room still in her towl.

Why did miss clock come?!?!...why was she thinking about miss clock?!?!? what about what just happened, she almost made love to howl in a bath tub full of cold water!

Just then there was a knock on her door...

"Sophie may I come in?"said howl

"No I'm not decent" and she rant to lock her door but when she turned around she saw howl standing right there "HOWL?!?"

"Locking the door, my my have we forgotten I'm a wizard"

"Please get out howl"

Howl chuckled as sophie blushed if she thought he was going to leave when she was only in a towl well she had another thing comming! Howl scooped her up and placed her on the bed, then climbed on top of her and threw her towl to the ground, then started to kiss her neck and moving down...

"Howl...What...About...Markel" sophie panted trying to distract him

"I tucked him in already and cla is a sleep" he manged to get in after each kiss, he then felt her shiver so he put the blanket over them. He kissed her on the lips and started heading south for something he had been wating to taste.

"HOWL..." she cried when he had a taste of her.

Howl came up to see her reaction which he wanted to see, he then started to laugh because he face was filled with so much pleasure!

"I'll make you regret that laughing of yours" she said

Howl looked surpried and then sophie was on top of him, she ducked under the covers and took his pants off he only put those on once he got out of the bath then she started tasting him but alot of him mostly south, oh goodness did howl want this but was this his little innocent sophie where did she learn to please like this...but his thoughts couldn't keep up he was lost and couldnt find him slef but he didnt want to he was too happy and had too much pleasure to care, he closed his eyes and sophie caught this, atlast he was in the palm of her hand she could something out of this!

"Howl" Sophie said has she grabed a certain part of him"Would you make breakfeast tommorrow?"

"Su...RE" he said unable to control his words

"Oh and would also never look at another woman again?"

"Sophie that a bit hard dont you thi..."

Sophie then grabed it tighter and started rubbing up and down and rubbed her breasts against his chest, then she bit his ear playfully.

"o...okay I promise I wont"he said with a moan

Watie did he just promise never to look at another woman again..oh crap he had to regain control. He then made a quick movement and was now on top of Sophie, he took her hands a put then above her head, he used his free hand to make her do some promises of her own by rubbing his hands up and sown her body then grabbed her breast and made it hard

"Now my little tease its time for your teasing, you cant see justin anymore!"

"Oh howl your so mean" she said out of pure pleasure

He then grinned as if saying, say you promise or I'll tease you more!

"I promise I wont" she panted

Howl then rolled so they wer both on their sides and he kissed her!

"Sophie!"

"Yes?"

"I am madly in love with you, oh sophie I love you so much"

"Howl I love you as well, I was dreaming of your love for me for so long" Sophie then giggled

"Sophie I then should as you this now I know you feel the same way...Will you be my wife?"

Sophie cried in happyness"Of corse howl, you've made me so happy" and with that she kissed him hard on the lips and they rolled around laughing and kissing each other... when all of a sudden...BOOM...howl fell to the floor with sohpie tumbleing after, they blushed then laughed and crawled back in bed! With a goodnigh kiss they kissed one another and bid one another good night while still holding each other in their arms.

But little did they know miss clock was up to something and now had the ruby dress! With that she wispeared a spell and but it back where she found it but then disappeared!

TBC


End file.
